


Helping Hand.

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Mommy!Reader, Violence, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: You and your daughter finally escape the hell that was your old life, will you let in a kind man or will your past catch up to you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Clairese
> 
> As always thank you for reading and I hope you like it! <3

"No, no c'mon car don't do this to me." I sighed as my check engine light came on and a steady stream of smoke started coming from the hood. I was driving my daughter and I to the grocery store, we just got unloaded, not yet unpacked, in our new place but we had no food and I was tired of pizza or fast food. Thankfully there was a garage not to far from our new place.   
"What's wrong mama?" My daughter Emma asked from her car seat in the back.  
"The car is tired, I need to take it to get checked out." I told her and she furrowed her dark brow.  
"Like it needs a doctor?"   
"Yeah, like that." She nodded and I turned int Teller Morrow Automotive with a sigh. I pulled up and got out of the car, going around back the get Emma, she gripped my hand and walked with me to the office door. I knocked and a woman with dark hair looked up from her desk.   
"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked looking me over and her eyes fell to Emma as she smiled at her.   
"Our car needs a doctor! It's tired." Emma chirped and I gave a small smile.   
"The check engine light came on and some smoke is coming from under the hood." I explained and the woman nodded, walking over to another door.   
"Jax!" She called out. There was a pause before a blonde man walked in and looked over at us and then at the brunette woman. "Her car is having problems."   
"What happened?"   
"Check engine light, some smoke." He nodded and looked at me, blue eyes met my own blue ones and then I looked away from him.  
"I'll pull it into the garage and take a look?" He asked and I nodded at him   
"Keys are in it, it's that older silver Honda." He nodded and walked past me, I shifted away from him and he gave Emma a smile.   
"Hey there, you're just adorable aren't you darlin'?" He stooped down and Emma smiled at him.   
"I'm not darling, I'm Emma!" She told him and he laughed.   
"Nice to meet you Emma, I am Jax." She nodded at him and held out her tiny hand for him to shake.  
"I'm four! I'll be five in movenber."  
"November honey." I told her and she frowned at me.   
"That's what I said mommy." I smiled at her scowling face and ran a hand down her dark curls.  
"Well, lets see if I can fix your car so you two can get out of here huh?" Jax asked her and she nodded.   
"We have to go buy food, our house is empty." He looked up at me with a frown as he stood up and I grimaced.   
"We just moved here." I tried to explain and he nodded before he headed outside. The brunette woman, Gemma, had told me that Emma and I could wait in the office while Jax looked at my car. I accepted her offer of coffee and sat down next to Emma to wait.  
"Can I color?" Emma asked me and I nodded, pulling her coloring book and crayons from my purse.  
"Only in the book, if you color on this nice lady's floor she won't be happy." I told her as I handed her the crayons.  
"I know mom." She told me in four year old exasperation. She chattered and colored for about twenty minutes before Jax walked back into the office.   
"All done, just needed fluids and an oil change." I let out a relieved breath and gave him a soft smile.  
"That was fast, thank you." He gave me a slow smile.  
"I'm all about the service baby." He smirked and I felt my smile fall, My ex had called me baby and hearing if fall from another mans lips made me sick to my stomach.   
"How much do I owe you?" I asked looking away from his frowning face. Gemma gave me a price and I paid it with some left over. "Thanks again, Emma lets go." I scooped her and her coloring book up, hurrying to my car.   
"Mommy are you ok?"  
"I'm fine bug, lets head to the store ok?" She nodded as I clipped her into her car seat. I sighed and shook my head at my own stupidity, I was over reacting.  
  
We were finally home, after an hour at the store and another twenty minutes of putting everything away. Emma had been cranky so I put her down for a nap and I had put everything else away, staring to unpack some moving boxes that belonged to the living room. There was a knock on the door and I frowned, no one knew we were here. I picked up my baseball bat and unlocked the four deadbolts before I opened the door, I frowned and tilted my head at the man standing on my porch.   
"Jax?" He was eyeing the bat and I felt my face get hot as I tucked it behind my back.   
"I came to apologize for earlier, I think I made you uncomfortable and I didn't mean to." I shook my head and gave him a small smile.   
"No, I just didn't know how to react is all. Nothing to worry about." I spoke softly and he nodded.  
"Emma's asleep?" He asked and I nodded. He was looking at all my locks and I grimaced, they all looked new, they were new I installed them yesterday when we first arrived. "That's a lot of hardware." He mentioned and I nodded.   
"Can't be to careful, single mom and all." I muttered.  
"Emma's dad?" He asked and I paled slightly.   
"Oh, uh he, um isn't around anymore. It wasn't working so I decided to start fresh."   
"Oh. Well I just wanted to come say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any upset and I never caught your name."   
"It was on the paperwork, along with my address." I replied and he nodded at me with a small smirk.   
"That's true, but you never told me your name."  
"Y/N L/N. Nice to meet you."  
"Jax Teller, likewise." I nodded and he just stared at me for a minute. "Since you're new to town I could show you around?" He offered.  
"Oh, that's ok. Emma and I can find our way around. I don't want to be any trouble." I shook my head slightly but he just shrugged at me.  
"It's no trouble, I think it would be fun."  
"Really, it's not-" I tried again but he wasn't listening.  
"Great, I'll be here tomorrow to show you around. See you at eleven." He told me before he turned and walked away. I frowned and stuck my head out the door.  
"Jax! I don't want a tour!" He ignored me and I watched him walk to the parking lot as I sighed. _I guess we are getting a tour._ Emma woke up from her nap and we made dinner together, Chicken nuggets in the shape of dinosaurs and macaroni and cheese, with broccoli. Emma was mostly good about eating her vegetables, she was a really good kid in general. I told her that we might be hanging out with the nice man from the garage and she seemed excited which was a relief, I didn't want her to be unhappy. I gave her a bath and read her two stories before she fell asleep. I took the baby monitor into the bathroom with me and took a fast shower before I went to bed myself. I jerked awake a few hours later in a panic, I looked around and sighed. _Just a bad dream_. I ran a hand through my shoulder length blonde hair and leaned back against the pillows. Jax was true to his word, at eleven on the dot he arrived on my doorstep with a smile and a flower for Emma. She insisted that we put it in water before we leave and then we were on our way. We took my car since Jax drove a motorcycle. He took us all around town, before showing us the kid friendly spots. The park, the pool, the zoo, and then the library, we were done around four and Jax invited us out for dinner but I politely declined. He was confused but nodded as I drove us back to my house so that he could get his bike. Emma was in love with him and I had to admit that he was charming, very different from my ex and I didn't really know how to read him. Jax walked us to our door and once the door was unlocked Emma ran inside to play with a 'bye Jax' tossed over her shoulder.  
"That was fun." Jax told me and I nodded.   
"It was, thank you for the tour."   
"We should get together again." He leaned against the door frame and I bit my lip.  
"Yeah, maybe." I shrugged and he raised a brow at me.  
"You don't have to be afraid of me."   
"I'm not. I'm just cautious. I have a kid to think of as well."   
"What is it that has you worried?"   
"Oh, a lot of things. Thanks again for the tour." I smirked as I went inside and closed the door.  
"I'll see you soon darlin'." He called through the door before he walked away. I shook my head and went into the kitchen where Emma was coloring. _Not likely Jax, not likely._


	2. Chapter 2

I was right, I didn't see Jax for a few weeks and I was fine with that. Emma asked about him once but I explained to her that some friends we didn't get to see all the time, she understood and we moved on with our life. We were at the park when he popped up again, scaring the crap out of me and earning himself a knife held against his chest.   
"Whoa!" He held up his hands and I jerked away from him.   
"What the hell is wrong with you?" I demanded as I looked around to see if anyone noticed, thankfully no one did.  
"I did not mean to scare you. I'm sorry." His eyes were wide and I tucked the knife back into my jacket.   
"No, no it was me, I'm sorry." I sighed and ran a hand down my face.  
"Care to explain who you were looking for on the edge of that knife?" He locked his eyes on mine and I frowned.   
"Just being cautious. Not looking for anyone." I shrugged and he gave me a look that said he didn't believe me. I watched Emma playing on the swing set and she grinned and jumped off so that she could run up and say hi to Jax.   
"Hi Jax!" He stooped down and gave her a hug.   
"Hi princess, how are you?"  
"Good! Where have you been?" She asked as she came and hugged my leg.   
"Just been working darlin'." She nodded and looked up at me.   
"I'm hungry mama." I nodded and ran my hand through her hair.   
"Lets go get some lunch huh?" She nodded and held up her hands at me to be picked up. I scooped her up and looked at Jax. "It was nice to see you again."  
"Isn't he coming for lunch?" Emma asked me and I sighed.   
"I don't know, lets ask." I looked at Jax. "Do you want to come with us for lunch?" He gave me a slow smile and nodded at me.   
"Sure."   
"Yay!" Emma yelled and I smiled at her. We headed over to the diner for lunch and the waitress was flirting with Jax, which made me smile. He was one of those guys, who women always flirted with. Emma was oblivious which I was grateful for and he was friendly but not inappropriately so. I insisted on paying for Emma and my own lunch, even though Jax didn't like it.   
"Thanks for joining us Jax."   
"Anytime, I cleared some of my schedule and I'll be around more." I raised a brow at him and he sent me a wink.   
"Mama where are we going now?" Emma asked me and I looked at her.   
"Home, I thought you wanted to have a tea party?"   
"Can Jax come?" I sighed and ran a hand over her hair.   
"We have taken up enough of Jax's time today sweetheart."   
"I don't mind Y/N, I haven't been to a tea party before." He responded and I glared up at him.   
"Great! I give the best tea parties." Emma jumped up and down and gave a huge smile.   
"I'll follow you over." He told me and I nodded. I buckled Emma into her car seat and we headed home. I parked in the driveway and noticed a flower hanging out of the mail box. I frowned and yanked it out before anyone else saw it. I threw it into the street and looked up at Jax, he frowned at me and I shrugged. Emma tugged him into her play room and showed him all her toys before starting the tea party. He hung out for the rest of the day and part of the night, until I kicked him out so I could get Emma tucked into bed. I walked him out and he leaned against his bike to talk to me for a minute.  
"She's a great kid, really smart." I nodded "I had fun with you guys today. What's your schedule like tomorrow?"   
"I have to work tomorrow, my first day." He frowned but nodded.   
"Where are you working at?" I sighed and shrugged.   
"Just a bar."   
"Which one?"  
"Why?"  
"Y/N. Which one?"  
"The Jelly Bean."   
"No." His face shut down and he shook his head.  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're not working there."   
"You can't tell me that. It's the only place that would hire me on short notice."   
"I'll find you something." I frowned at him  
"No, Jax I found a job, I don't need you to find me something."   
"I just want to help you."  
"I don't need your help Jax."  
"Well you have it. I'll come by and see you tomorrow." He got on his bike and started it up.  
"I work early. I'll see you around." He scowled at me and shook his head.   
"I'll be here tomorrow, I'll find you something else." I scoffed and walked away from him. _Who the hell does he think he is?_  
  
"I can't believe you fucking did that Jax! That was humiliating!" I shouted at him, he had me over his shoulder and was walking me to my car. He had stormed in, pulled me off the stage and carried me outside like I was a child.   
"If you would've listened to me you wouldn't have been humiliated." He set me down and I slapped him.  
"I don't have to listen to you, you asshole! I don't need some macho jerk telling me what to do." He gripped my face in his hand and leaned in closer to me, I flinched and he gave me a long look.  
"I'm trying to take care of you. Let me in because I am not going away."   
"Why?"   
"I care about you, and Emma." I frowned and pulled my face away from him.   
"This isn't a game, Emma really likes you and if you get more involved and leave then she will be hurt. She already asks about you all the time."   
"I love her, I'd never do anything to hurt her."   
"You can't just come in and act like a neanderthal Jax. I don't handle that shit very well anymore." He nodded and looked at the ground for a minute before he looked up at me.   
"I'm sorry, I thought that you'd be at home and then I see you dressed like that and dancing like you were and I just got a little mad."  
"Why does it matter so much to you Jax? Its a job."  
"It just does." He muttered and I sighed at him. "I'm sorry. Can I take you home so you can change? You have a job interview." I frowned.  
"Where?"  
"Doing the books for the garage, Gemma needs some help with it and I thought you'd be a good fit."   
"I've never done books before."   
"She'll teach you. Come on." I sighed and nodded at him. I climbed into my car and he followed me home. "Where's Emma?" He asked when I led him inside.   
"She's at day care, I was going to get her after my shift was over at 6." I gave him a look.   
"Right, well go change, I'll wait here." I went and changed into black pants, a white button down shirt with thin black pin stripes. I kept the heels I had worn earlier, fluffed my hair and touched up my make up.   
"Is this ok?" I asked him as I walked into the living room. He looked up and stared at me. "Jax?" I had left a few buttons unbuttoned but not enough to show my bra.  
"Yeah, its great." He smiled and I nodded. "You ready to go now?"  
"I guess so, I'll follow you over in my car." I sighed and looked in the mirror. _What am I getting myself into?_ The interview was Gemma saying 'Hi, you're hired.' and showing me the ropes. She needed to help with the other side of the Sons business and was glad that I could help her. I was unsure what that meant until she walked me through it. Her son, husband and most of the mechanics were Sons of Anarchy, that was a motorcycle club and they had a few businesses that they ran, a porn studio, TM and a few others that she didn't elaborate on. It was getting late when Jax stuck his head into the office.  
"It's almost 6, do you want me to go get Emma?" I looked at the clock and frowned.   
"Um sure, here take my car." I tossed him my keys and he nodded. "Make sure you buckle her into the car seat, don't let her do it herself." He nodded and gave me a smile.   
"He likes you." Gemma muttered as he walked away and I looked over at her.   
"We're just friends or something, I don't know." She smiled and gave me a knowing look. We went back to work and then a while later Emma ran in, she was all excited about daycare and couldn't wait to tell me everything about it. A bunch of motorcycles pulled into the parking lot and Emma came over and hid behind my leg, she was unsure of all the large me. "It's ok honey, those are Jax's friends." I ran my hand over her pigtails and she nodded. Jax noticed her apprehension and walked over to us.  
"Do you wanna meet my friends princess? I've told them all about you and they are excited to meet you." She looked at me and I smiled at her.  
"Will you come too mommy?"   
"Of course." She walked over and held her arms up to Jax, he scooped her up and we headed outside. He led us into the clubhouse and I looked around, it was nice, for a bar. Emma looked at me over Jax's shoulder and I gave her another smile.   
"Guys!" Jax called out and a large group of men turned to look at us. "This is princess Emma, and Y/N. Ladies, this is Tig (brown hair and crazy eyes), Opie (long hair and beard, really tall), Chibs (Scars on his cheeks and shaggy salt and pepper hair), Happy (intense guy with a lot of tattoos), Bobby (Chubby guy with long hair and a kind smile), Half- Sack (Cute kid with a big smile), Juice (short mohawk, soft smile), and Clay isn't here right now." I nodded and smiled at all the guys. Emma looked around at all the guys and Happy stepped forward.   
"I hear you gave Jax his first tea party?" He asked her and she nodded.  
"He did ok for a first try." She mumbled and the guys laughed. She looked at me and held her arms out to me.   
"You want your mama?" Jax asked and she nodded so he passed her over to me.  
"How old is she?" Tig asked and I looked at him.  
"She's four."  
"I'll be five in November!" She chirped and turned to look at him.  
"Wow you're a big girl. Do you want to come play pool with me?" Tig asked and she shook her head and buried her face in my hair.  
"She will warm up to you. It takes her a minute." He nodded and smiled at me. I was right, after about ten minutes of them talking to her she wanted to play with Tig and Happy. We stayed at the clubhouse for a few hours until she got tired and curled up in a booth to fall asleep. Jax carried her out to the car and clipped her into the car seat. After that night things with Jax and I got more serious and his friends were always around, bugging me in the office or coming by my house to check on us. Tig and Happy were always around and Emma loved them. It was nice, Jax even asked me out after a while, and I said yes. Things were going great, until they weren't anymore.  
  
It was my night off and Jax had club stuff to do so it was a calm night at home. Emma had been asleep for an hour when I heard rattling at the front door and went to look out the window, I didn't see anyone there so I brushed it off and went to take a shower. I had a towel wrapped around myself and I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall I paused and backed up a step to look at the front door. The open front door. Fear raced through my system and I ran to check on Emma, she was safe in her bed. I ran back to my room and threw on a shirt and pants before I grabbed my knife and bad and headed down the hall. I looked around outside but didn't see anything so I closed the front door and locked it.   
"You thought you'd get away that easy?" I whipped around and let out a shriek at me ex standing behind me.   
"Mike."  
"You left me, took my kid and left." He seethed and I backed away from him.   
"You hurt me, I was scared and I didn't know what else to do." He lunged for me and I hit him with the bat.   
"You bitch!" He threw me against the wall and I cried out when I saw Emma standing there with fear all over her face.   
"Go back to bed Emma!" She turned and ran down the hallway.  
  
 **Jax POV**  
  
I was talking with Tig and Happy when my phone started ringing, it was Y/N. This was late for her to be up. "Y/N?"  
"Jax? He's hurting mommy!" Emma's voice cried through the phone, I could barely hear her she was crying so hard.  
"Emma? What's going on?" I put her on speaker and the guys listened.  
"He's hurting mommy! She hit him but he's hurting her!" She cried  
"Whose hurting her darlin?"  
"Daddy, he is gonna kill her!" She shrieked.  
"Stay where you are, I'll be right there." She didn't answer but I knew she had the phone with her because I heard Y/N crying out.  
"Stop it daddy! Leave her alone!"   
"Get out of here kid." There was a clatter and I heard Emma cry out then the line cut off. Happy and Tig were with me as I raced out of the club house, we jumped on our bikes and drove like hell over to Y/N's. _Please let me get there in time._


	3. Chapter 3

**Y/N POV**  
  
I watched as Mike shoved our four year old to the ground and I felt my anger bubble up. How dare him touch my sweet girl. I snatched the knife from my waist band and jabbed it into his side. I thought of every hit, punch, kick and I felt so much anger that it almost choked me. He had treated me like dirt for the longest time and I hated him with all my soul. He laid a hand on my little girl and he was going to pay for that.  
"Don't touch her like that. Don't you ever lay a fucking hand on my daughter you piece of shit." I seethed and he glared down at me as I yanked the knife out of him, jabbed it into his stomach and pulled it out again. "Get out. Now. Get out!"I shrieked at him as I tried to buck him off of me but he laughed and twisted my arm until I released the knife. Emma had run back down the hallway and I was grateful for that, she didn't need to see what was happening. Her terrified face and hearing her yell _'Stop it daddy!'_ echoed in my brain on repeat.   
"Who do you think you are? That is my child and you kidnapped her. You'll pay for that Y/N. Both of you will." I felt him stab me and I bit my lip so I didn't cry out. He was bleeding heavily as he stabbed me a few more times, I lost count,maybe three? He dropped the knife and I felt his hands lock on my throat, cutting off my air supply. I tried to pry his hands off of my neck but he was so strong even with the blood loss. My vision was flickering in and out as I gave a last ditch effort to buck him off and clawed at his hands. There was a loud bang, I felt something warm splatter on me, and Mike fell off of me, I gasped, inhaling air and looked around for the source of the noise.   
"Y/N?" I saw Jax, Happy and Tig, they all had guns out and Jax rushed to my side. I shook my head and pointed toward the bedrooms.  
"Emma, she's in her room I think or mine." Happy went down the hall and Jax stayed with me.  
"Where are you hurt?"   
"It's not all my blood, some of it's his." I sat up and got to my feet, I felt woozy but ignored it as Happy brought Emma out. She was tucked against him with her face white and her hands gripping his kutte in a death grip.  
"Mama!" She looked stricken and I gave her a smile.  
"It's ok baby. Go with Happy ok?" Happy tucked her face against his chest and carried her outside.  
"What happened?" Tig asked me and I frowned.  
"I got out of the shower and the front door was open, He'd picked the locks. Emma was sleeping but he cornered me in the living room. He pushed her, he shoved my baby. I told him to get out, to leave but he s-stabbed me, after I got him though, twice." I looked up at Jax and he frowned at me.  
"She's going into shock Tig, find her keys." Tig nodded and walked away as the room swam around me. I felt my eyes drooping and Jax stepped closer to me. "Hey stay awake babe? Please?" I frowned and shook my head.  
"Hurts. I can't." I muttered and blacked out. I don't know how long I was out but when I woke up again I was in an unfamiliar room, I looked around and saw Emma sleeping in the bed next to mine and Jax in a chair between us. I reached out and nudged him gently and he popped his eyes open. I made a shushing motion with my hand and he nodded.   
"How are you feeling?" He whispered and I shrugged.  
"Ok I guess, where are we?"  
"Saint Thomas, You were to far gone for Chibs to patch you up." I nodded.   
"How was Emma?"   
"She was fine, Happy held her until she fell asleep."  
"How did you know to come?" I frowned and he sighed.   
"Emma called me from your phone, scared the hell out of me to hear her that scared."   
"I'm sorry."   
"It's not your fault."  
"What about Mike?" Jax looked me dead in the eye before he responded.   
"He's gone."   
"Thank you for coming." He got up and walked over to me, he ran his hand down the side of my face and smiled gently.   
"I love you, I'll always come for you." I was startled by his revelation but smiled back at him.  
"Love you too Jax." He nodded and I sat up a little, I felt really stiff and I groaned. "How long was I out?"   
"A few days. Gemma brought Emma some clothes and stuff, handled the girl stuff while you were out."   
"You look tired." I muttered and he gave me a small chuckle.  
"I've been worried about you darlin, I couldn't sleep if I wanted to." I grimaced at him and rolled my eyes as Emma rolled around in her sleep.  
"What happens now? I don't have to keep running, Emma and I are safe. I don't really know what to do with that." I muttered and he nodded at me.   
"We will figure it out together." Jax told me as he took my hand in his. No matter what was coming I knew that he would be by my side and I was really thankful for that. I was more then willing to let him in and I knew that he would never make me regret it. Emma woke up to find Jax laying with me, we weren't sleeping so when she wanted to join us Jax just lifted her into bed with a smile. She was still frightened but after I woke up and spoke with her she seemed better. Happy and Gemma came by to see us and they were both relieved that I was awake. I was able to leave a few days later and Jax had asked me to move in with him, his house was big enough and in a better neighborhood. I told him that I would think about it, but in reality he had us moved in there within a month. Clay stepped down and he stepped up into the role of president, I understood what that meant and it didn't scare me. He wanted to make this town safe for Emma and any future kids we would have. Yeah we talked about having kids, I was surprised as well. Jax was so kind and patient to Emma that I knew he would be an amazing father. I didn't fully know what the world had in store for us, but we would get through it together and that is what mattered.


End file.
